Childish Joy
by Lion01
Summary: Korra and Asami are enjoying a little moment away from the city, just having fun and being adorable.


**A/N: So... It's been a long time, I've not published anything in English, hasn't it? Anyway, I write almost every month in French (even if it's short), and I want to translate those little OS. But first, let me explain the context. There is a reason why it's short. I wrote this OS during what I call 'writing nights'. On the francophone forum, there is a night once a month and during that night every writer writes in an hour on one theme (there are eight themes). The theme for this one is Omelet! Now, that I have said everything I have to say, enjoy!**

* * *

The air was pure, the weather was sunny, everything was so calm and serene… If only it could always be like that!

Korra and Asami were holding hands peacefully, looking at the landscape around them. The two women had gone wandering in the verdurous nature, far from the liveliness of the big cities, enjoying simply the delight of being together.

The blue eyes absent-mindedly swept the area; Korra was way too busy having Asami's hand in hers, feeling her heat near by, her own heart overwrought by her feelings to be really focused on anything. However, her ocean-colored look stopped on a little pen of rabbit-hens. Immediately, a playful grin settled on her face. She looked at Asami and gestured toward the pen.

The white-plumed beasts were happily leaping with little bounds, opening their wings to land on the ground again, then heading toward their food they were pecking at greedily, before going back to their group squabble by pulling on their long ears. The raven-haired woman just raised her eyebrow, interrogative.

"What? Don't tell me you've never chased rabbit-hens!"

What an idea! Absolutely not! Korra didn't need an answer. The other woman face was just enough.

"Come on, let's go then," she suggested with an obvious enthousiasme, a glint of delight slipping in her eyes.

"What? No!"

"Come on! It's going to be fun!"

The Avatar gave one last smile to Asami and let go her hand to furtively head toward the rabbit-hens. The CEO simply watched, incredulous. Korra moved nearer and nearer, getting inside the pen with a predatory smile on her face. Once inside, she glanced one more time at Asami, inciting her girlfriend to follow her, before pretending to be a predator: she flexed her legs, raised her hands, curved her fingers, this confident smile never leaving her face.

Asami found her especially childish. All of that wasn't necessary. The rabbit-hens couldn't possibly not see her: she was five times taller than them!

Eventually, after a pause, during which she had not moved at all, the Avatar shouted very loudly and started running after the fowls which were panicking: they were leaping, loosing their feathers, cackling… Asami couldn't help but laugh when she saw Korra running after those animals like a child. What a simple game! Korra was so immature sometimes! But it was so funny!

She happily watched the master of the elements heckling the poor beasts which were flapping their wings and were frightened from everywhere. Finally, after a little moment of having fun, Korra came back with four eggs in her hands.

"That was fun. You should have come," she said a little short of breath but very happy.

"I was just fine where I was, thank you," Asami answered with a smile.

"We'll be able to make omelets!"

"You hungry?"

With this, her stomach started to grumble furiously.

"I think that answers my question," Asami commented with a smile on her lips, though Korra was lightly annoyed.

The two women laughed. A brutal voice interrupted them:

"Thieves! Little rascals! Come back here! I'll make you pay those eggs!"

"I think that's the signal for us to leave."

"Korra! You shouldn't steal that way!"

"You can't make an omelet without breaking eggs!" she answered with her usual charming smile, as if it was obvious.

Asami shook her head, having nothing to answer. She let herself be led by the Avatar who was running and laughing after having taken her hand. And she laughed too. She laughed of this childish joy from every moment which had reached them.

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to leave a review! Also, I'm sorry if there are mistakes (I thing there are mistakes), and you can tell me, I'll correct it. I'm still studying! But I believe I get better. If you have anything to say, I'll be happy to talk. See you in another story!**


End file.
